We Stand Together
by RapidlyApproachingDarkness
Summary: One night stands weren't supposed to make unexpected reappearances, but sometimes as Officer John Cooper finds out...they do. Sherman/Cooper


Disclaimer: I do not own Southland

()()()()()()()()()()

Officer John Cooper eyed the younger man sitting across the bar from him with interest. He looked to be in his mid twenties, athletic and was definitely interested in John as their eyes connected again. John watched the younger man slide out of the booth he was sitting in, he didn't go after the younger ones often, but he would definitely make an exception tonight.

The kid slid onto the stool next to him. "Buy you a beer?"

John shook the beer bottle in his hand indicating that it was empty. "That would be great." He smiled as the kid flagged down the bar tender and got another round of beers for the both of them.

"What's a young college kid like you doing here?" John started up the conversation, hoping that it would lead to much nicer things later that night.

The kid smirked and shook his head. "I'm well out of college, but thanks for the compliment." The beers arrived and they both took a long drink. "And I have a feeling I'm here for the same reason you are." Their eyes locked again and John found it hard for himself to look away.

"What's your name, kid?" John leveled his gaze at the younger man.

"It's Ben and I'm no kid." Ben said with sternness and John suddenly had no doubt that he was dealing with a man, no matter how young Ben looked.

John smiled. "Ok, Ben." He flipped open his wallet and lay some bills on the bar, "What do you say we got out of here?"

Ben took one last drink from his beer and stood up, "Let's go."

John followed Ben to his house, he whistled lightly when he pulled in behind Ben's bike in the driveway.

"So you're some rich kid?" John asked as he followed Ben up the walk way, ignoring the look Ben shot him for calling him a kid.

"If that's what you want to call it." That's what John would definitely call it, even though he got the impression that Ben didn't really care for it at all.

The front door opened and it was even nicer inside, John let out another whistle. "What do you do for a living?" He just barely managed to leave off the kid part; he was trying to get laid tonight after all.

Ben punched in the code for the alarm and shrugged at the question. "I'm between jobs right now."

"Mmm." John nodded as Ben turned around to face him; there was something about this kid that he just couldn't take his eyes off of him.

They stepped closer to each other and slowly their lips met. Ben's breathing sped up as John ran a hand under his shirt, he groaned when John broke away from the kiss. "Bedroom?"

"Upstairs." Ben nodded with his head towards the staircase and then led the older man up the winding staircase and to a night full of pleasure.

()

When John awoke the next morning, there was a warm body wrapped around him and it took him a moment to remember that he wasn't in his own bed. He glanced at the alarm clock noting it was 5:30, he was off today but he hated the awkward morning after ritual and figured it would be better to leave now.

He disentangled himself from the younger man and slipped on his jeans and found his shirt lying on the chair. He smiled at Ben as he remembered the night before, but he didn't fit in Ben's world anymore then he fit in his and he doubted he'd ever be back here.

He made his way into the kitchen and scribbled a note onto a scrap piece of paper, nothing major, just thanking the kid for a night well spent. He grabbed his shoes and headed out the door, his back felt pretty good and he thought he might even go for a run when he got home.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Three weeks later found John just finishing up with his most recent trainee. The kid had been a know it all pain in the ass and he was glad to see him leave.

He was standing at the patrol car when Chickee came up behind him. "Where's your newbie, John?"

"He's with the Sergeant going over some last minute details."

Chickee leaned against the back of John's cruiser. "Has this poor soul met you yet?"

John chuckled. "Not yet. I figure I'll start by giving him hell for being late."

Chickee shook her head, a smile on her face. "That's just wrong, John."

He shrugged. "It's my job."

She smiled as she started to walk towards the building. "I'll catch up with you later, maybe meet this new rookie."

John nodded. "Sounds good." He walked to the back of the vehicle and popped the trunk, he had just thrown his bag inside when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Sorry, I'm late."

John spun around ready to give the kid hell for being late, but the words died in his throat when his eyes connected with his newest trainee.

His face hardened, but the shock was still evident in his voice when he spoke just one word. "Ben."


End file.
